


Shadowman

by Josey (cestus)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/pseuds/Josey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The habits of a lifetime can be formed in a single moment. Or, there are reasons why Kyouraku Shunsui is sleeping his life away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowman

It isn't easy, hiding Shinken Hakkyōken. He'd had to sweet-talk Katen Kyōkotsu to even try such a thing and, though she'd agreed, she'd exacted a price. 

Thus he dreams his days away, playing games in the shadows with a murderous child, and his nights drinking alone to the despair of his friends. Thus he bears the brunt of Unohana's criticism. (Your liver. Please remember you are not immortal.) And Lisa's - now Nanao's - dirty looks. 

But in the mornings, sliding their hairpins though his hair, he knows that he would do it all over again. For her. For him. For family.


End file.
